I loved you, still do
by Ghoulee
Summary: this is a story about Sakura who was raped by Syaoran at the age of 17. The thing is, he doesn't know it and 'fell in love' with someone else leaving her alone with a son, XiaoLong. Full summary inside disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't sue me
1. prolouge

this is a story about Sakura who was rapped by Syaoran at the age of 17. The thing is, he doesn't know it and 'fell in love' with someone else leaving her alone with a son, XiaoLong. Now, Syaoran is back and single, Sakura is unsure whether she should tell him the truth- that he is the father of Xiao Long- or let him think she is a s***?!  
  
Pls note: this is written out of boredom and i will only continue it if you tell me to. Sakura - 23 yrs,Syaoran - 25 yrs,Xiao Long (Syaoron) - 6yrs  
  
Disclamer: I don't own CCS! Quit askin me!  
  
I loved you, still do  
  
prolouge  
  
"Mummy? Why don't you eva talk bout Daddy?" a young boy at the age of six asked his mother. He stared into her emerald eyes with his own brown ones, all clouded with confusion. This was new to Sakura, Xiao Long has never asked about his father, he never thought he had one. Well, she assumed so anyway. So she was taken aback.  
  
"What made you ask such a question sweetie?" she asked him. "Well, in school today we learned bout fam-ly n evaryone has a daddy, so I wus thinking, how come we dun have one? I thought be-cus you dun talk bout him," he replied. (A/N: he's only six so he can't speak real well)  
  
"Well sweetie, you look just like your daddy and he was a very wonderful man," she said as her thoughts drifted.... He was a wonderful man and she loved - no, love - him. Then that fateful night came.... She shook her head, there was no need for that anymore, " Next time when your daddy comes, I'll tell you who it is, okay?" "Kay.Goodnight mummy," was the reply.  
  
She kissed him on the forehead and whispered goodnight, then went to bed. Where the past huanted her in her dreams.......  
  
+++++Dream+++++  
  
*Flash!*  
  
"No! Li-kun! No!" she screamed, but he was drunk, very drunk. He started to peel her clothes off and kiss her. "I luurrvveee youuu Saaakuraaa..." his voice slurred. "No!" she screamed again, it was no use. She was now in his apartment and no one else was around. His lips trailed from her cheek down to her shoulders, and it went lower... (A/N: you guys know what i mean)  
  
*Flash!*  
  
It was morning and two naked people are on the bed.(A/N: covered with a blanket mind you! don't be so hentai!) Sakura woke up and looked at her surroundings. She felt something on top of her, it was Syaoran. Slowly, she pushed his body aside, changed and left in silence.  
  
*Flash!*  
  
They were at Penguin park. "Syaoran! Why are you doing this?" she cried. "I told you not to disturb Mira! Now I have no choice. We're leaving for Hong Kong to get married!" he replied, his voice as cold as ice. "Goodbye Sakura.." he turned and left.  
  
*Flash!*  
  
She was 18 years of age and is walking along the pavement. She remembers the doctor telling her that she is pregnant... 'Now what am I to do?' she thought to herself. She then thinks of the shock that her onii-chan and otou-san will face. +++++End Dream+++++  
  
She wakes up in sweat and she hears herself panting. 'I have not dreamt of this since I had Xiao Long. Why am I having it now? Is it a sign?'  
  
Little did she know that a hundred miles in the air, a brown haired young man was having somewhat the same dream that she had....  
  
So whaddaya think? Like? Hate? Continue? Don't continue? Onegai review and tell me! press 


	2. realizations and some news

this is a story about Sakura who was raped by Syaoran at the age of 17. The thing is, he doesn't know it and 'fell in love' with someone else leaving her alone with a son, XiaoLong. Now, Syaoran is back and single, Sakura is unsure whether she should tell him the truth- that he is the father of Xiao Long- or let him think she is a s***?!  
  
I'd like to thank those who encouraged me to continue with this story: hitokiri-tomoe Baby-Prue BlossomBerryBabe - yea, well, intense was kinda what I wanted it to be. lil-cherrie-blossom - lolz. just continue reading the story and the past shall be revealed Geminikika1 - I've continued it so don't kill me! I'm too young to die anyway Kathie Sapphire Melody Early Morning Dawn disclaimer: as usual, i don't own CCS *sobs!* waaaaaaahhhhh!!  
  
I loved you, still do Realizations  
  
where we left - Little did she know that a hundred miles in the air, a brown haired young man was having somewhat the same dream that she had....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The only difference? He did not dream of Sakura finding out about Xiao Long.  
  
He woke up in a shock, the dream he had when he was nineteen was there again. He had raped Sakura, at that time, he thought it was only a dream. Although he woke up without clothes, he assumed he was sort of sleep walking, nothing more. The rest of the dream was a memory.  
  
He sighed and looked out of the window. Soon, he would be back in Cherry Island (A/N: lame name, i know) with his friends and Sakura... He knew he had to apologize to her , Sakura had been right about Mira. She was only after his money and good looks. He found that out the hard way, she was caught with another man. It didn't matter anyway, he didn't feel hurt or cheated of his feelings, he was only upset that he had been so blind to carry on the relationship.  
  
He realized that he had never loved her, then he remembered a fight he had with Sakura.  
  
=====flashback=====  
  
He looked at Sakura," I love Mira, why can't you see that?" "It's simply because you don't, you love someone else and I know it," was the reply. "I love no one else and will not love anyone else!" he shouted back, this conversation had gone on before and once again it was going no where. Tears started to stream down her face," how can you not know who you love? You cannot love someone and not know it." She was acting very weird about it. She ran off crying. 'Crap, now Eriol's going to come after me,' was the only thought he had in his mind.  
  
=====flashback=====  
  
You cannot love someone and not know it. You cannot love someone and not know it. You cannot love someone and not know it. This sentence ran through his mind again and again. 'Maybe Sakura knows who I love, that's why she was acting funny. I must remember to ask her who it is.'  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Xiao Long jumpped out of Sakura's car and ran into the house. "Hi Aunt Tomoyo! Where iz Yoshimi and Micheal?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled," Their at the backyard waiting for you." They are now at Tomoyo's home, she is happily married to Eriol and both of them have got a son and daughter - twins.  
  
"So, I heard Meiling got some news for us, what is it?" Sakura asked curiously. Tomoyo shrugs in reply,"I don't know, she said to wait for you."  
  
Both of them looked at each other, expecting the other to know. Tomoyo shrugs again and lead the way into the lounge. Meiling was already there.  
  
After greeting everyone, Sakura sat down on the nearest chair. Meiling breathed in... and out... "Well, now that you all are here the news is - Syaoran is coming back and I was hoping that one of you will let him stay at your place considering the fact that I have no more room in my house."  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. "D-did you j-jus-just say that he is here?"Sakura felt like screaming, out of fear or some other feeling she doesn't know of. "No, he won't be here until tomorrow, I'll be picking him up." Tomoyo, sitting on Eriol's lap, looked at Meiling knowingly," Well, I don't think he will fit in here and if he is here on a holiday, then I don't think he will like it here. With the twins being so noisy and things like that."  
  
Sakura shook her head," I'm not that dense anymore. If you want he can stay with me. But-" Meiling smiled sympathetically, she also knew of what happened then. Everyone but Syaoran. "I know you're afraid of telling him about Xiao Long, just take your time. You don't really have to tell him if you don't want to." "Yeah, but I still love him. Before the incident (A/N: the one where Sakura was raped) after and now." The group sat in silence.  
  
Sighing, Sakura agreed to let him stay with her. "I guess I'll have to go back and prepare the spare room for him." Calling for Xiao Long, she walked to her car and got in. After he said his goodbyes, she sped down the road.  
  
Oh hoho, this is sorta a cliffy! If you wanna know what happens next then review this chappie first! ^.~ Ja ne! 


	3. I'm sorry, gonna prove you wrong

this is a story about Sakura who was raped by Syaoran at the age of 17. The thing is, he doesn't know it and 'fell in love' with someone else leaving her alone with a son, XiaoLong. Now, Syaoran is back and single, Sakura is unsure whether she should tell him the truth- that he is the father of Xiao Long- or let him think she is a s***?!  
  
okey dokey, time to say thank you to all those wonderful considerate people who took the trouble to review(the others shouldn't be jealous, if you want your name out here then review!)  
  
kiki  
  
blossomberrybabe - don't worry, i won't stop writing this story till i finish it. well, i hope so anyway  
  
Emily10  
  
Avelyn Lauren  
  
Kaylariana  
  
kawaiitenshiisakura  
  
Baby-Prue  
  
kawaii kitty5, Hey, kelly- i know it's short, sorry bout that! I was having my exams so i had hardly anytime to do a looooong one.  
  
too long at the moment- r u tryin 2 tell me sumtin with that nickname?  
  
lil-cherrie-blossym- waii, so many questions!! -_-; thx for reviewing anyway!  
  
Sally  
  
Kura-chan, Geminikika1- (to: kura-chan)sorry, i didn't know it was illigeal in the book of Kura-chan,(to: the both of you) but you have just motivated me to put in more cliffys!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
I loved you, still do  
  
i'm sorry/ gonna prove you wrong  
  
(a/n: just to let you know, i'm skipping between the names Li & Syaoran cause i can't make up my mind on which to use)  
  
Li looked out of the window as(A/N: he got the window seat) Cherry Island came into view. His first thought that came to mind was of Sakura..  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8* Sakura and Xiao Long were running all over the house cleaning it up, for what Xiao Long doesn't know. However, he does know it's because someone is coming over.  
  
He assumed that the person is very important because mummy doesn't ever clean the house when other people come. Even Aunt Tomoyo, Aunt Meiling or Uncle Eriol and Uncle Touya.  
  
"Okay, the spare room is done, the living room is neat, so is the study..." Sakura trailed off, checking the rooms they cleaned. She flopped down onto the nearest chair. "Mummy?" asked Xiao Long," who's this impartant person?"  
  
"You mean important man? His name is Syaoran, or in chinese-Xiao Lang. He's kind of a long-lost friend."  
  
"Oooh.Okay," he paused,"I'm hungry."  
  
"What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Pasta and cheese! And chocolate ice-cream and lollipop and and..."Sakura laughed, "We'll go out to eat later on then, right now mummy wanna rest. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8* Meiling stood at the airport near a cafe. The TV attached to the wall announced the arrival of Syaoran's plane. She walked over the gate and waited for him.  
  
She was not surprised to see so many people waiting at the gate, girls especially. Syaoran has become the top 3 most eligible bacholars in Japan and Hong Kong, and his fame is spreading. She wedged her way to the front and spotted him grabbing a couple of bags, then making his way out.  
  
She was right about the fans being here part, girls started screaming the moment they saw him. He, having experienced this before, calmly put on his shades and walked towards Meiling. "Hey Meiling, so where are we going?" he grinned. Girls around him fainted from being so close to the famous Li Syaoran.  
  
She coulnd help but smile at the return of her cousin. "It must have been a long trip so I thought I'd let you rest at your 'house' and then we can go for Supper." "Cool," he replied," so where am I sleeping?" "At Sakura's," she smiled again, mischiviously. He stared at her wide-eyed,"what?!"  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
ding!dong! The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Sakura shouted. She rushed to opened the door, revealing Li and meiling. Li had a scrowl on his face and Meiling was smiling gleefully. Knowing them, Sakura knew not to ask what happened.  
  
"Li, hi. You too Meiling," Things were going to be awkward, that is, if Xiao Long hadn't come too save her. He bounded down the stairs and the moment he saw Aunt Meiling, he ran up to greet her with a hug. "Hi Aunt Meiling!!!"he shouted.  
  
He then turned to Li, tugging his pants," who are you? are you the im-port- ant person mummy was talking about?" he scrunched up his nose as he tried to pronounce the word 'important'. They laughed. Syaoran smiled at Xiao Long," my name is Li Syaoran, what's yours?"  
  
"Xiao Long Kinomoto! But Uncle Touya calls me Syaoron...hey! that's like your name!"he was smiling now. Thank goodness he has Sakura's cheerfulness. "Yep, it is," Syaoran grinned back. "Have you two eaten?" asked Sakura," we were getting tired of waiting for you so we got dressed to leave and have supper first."  
  
"Good thing we're here then, we haven't had the chance to eat yet, let's go to the cafe at 73 Elm street!" Meiling suggested. "okay, you drive your car and I'll drive mine. Race ya!" Sakura dashed out of the house with Xiao Long. "No fair! you got a head start!" Meiling shouted as she dragged Syaoran to the car.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
They slid to a booth. Xiao Long next to Syaoran, then a waitress came to take their order. Fortunately for them, she did not recognise Syaoran.  
  
They happily ate their food as Syaoran talked about his trips around the world, Xiao Long easily got attached to him. He held his hand whenever possible, Syaoran didn't seem to mind. He always wanted to be a father anyway.  
  
Soon, it was time to go. Syaoran was about to go into Meiling's car when Xiao Long grabbed his hand. "Come sit with us, pleeeeease?" Syaoran looked helplessly at Meiling and Sakura, the both of them giggled. "Go ahead, I've got work to do anyway," Meiling told him.  
  
"Okay then," he nodded his head. "Yay! Sit with me, sit with me!" "Alright, alright,"he laughed. Sakura hugged Meiling goodbye and hopped into the car. "Seatbelts buckled? Lets go!"  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Now, Syaoran's sitting in the front. Xiao Long fell asleep at the back. The tense silence was so much you could cut it with a knife. Syaoran cleared his throat, "So, uh, where's Xiao Long's dad?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"His dad doesn't know Xiao Long exsists, or that Xiao Long is his son at the most."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Right.."  
  
She shot him a look, "It's not what you think it is."  
  
"How would you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Most people have the same response after I tell them that. Anyway, I heard that you and Mira broke up."  
  
Syaoran's face turned cold," You were right about her after my money and charms. I caught her with someone else."  
  
Sakura kept silent for awhile," Sorry I asked.."  
  
"Nah, I should be sorry. you were right, I didn't love her."  
  
More silence.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura concentrate on her driving, she has changed a lot. Now, she has shoulder length hair that has been highlighted at certain parts of her hair, she even has a great body. 'Wait a minute, great body?! What am I thinking?!' Nevertheless, he continued staring at her.  
  
"Li Syaoran, is there a problem with me or are you just being pervertic? Stop staring!" Sakura nearly shouted.(Xiao Long is sleeping at the back, remember?) He smirked, "I just thought I saw a bug on your face. That's all." She face turned red, out of either anger or embarassment. "What ever," she said.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Xiao Long was carried to his bedroom to sleep while Li went into his own room to rest. Sakura changed into her nightgown and sat on her bed. The man who raped her was in her house. Still, she couldn't do much about it, or could she?  
  
Silently, she crept out to the corridor and peeked into his room. It was empty. "Looking for something?" a husky voice came from behind her sending shivers down her spine. She spun around and was inches away from Li's face. Her face burned red, "nothing. Just making sure you're okay..." He arched an eyebrow, " Oh really? Or are you interested in keeping me company for the night?"  
  
"It's not what you think it is..."she straightened to her full height, which was a big mistake as her face became centimetres away from his face. "Yeah right. Well, what ever you may say won't change my mind about it and I'm going to prove you wrong. I'll make sure of it," his face turned into a dangerous expression.  
  
"How?" Sakura challenged. "By the time I leave, you'll be mine," He replied. He closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
dun dun dun! what will happen next?! review first so that i can continue! MWAHAHAHAHA! i'm soooo evil. Anyway, this is probably the only long chapter I'll be having. Sorry, but I keep gettin writer's block. At the rate I'm going... I might end having 10 chapters for the story! Oh well, we can only see how it goes.... so Ja ne! 


	4. getting to know you

this is a story about Sakura who was raped by Syaoran at the age of 17. The thing is, he doesn't know it and 'fell in love' with someone else leaving her alone with a son, XiaoLong. Now, Syaoran is back and single, Sakura is unsure whether she should tell him the truth- that he is the father of Xiao Long- or let him think she is a s***?!  
  
Right, a lot of you think Syaoran is well, you know, a hentai or egoistic or too seductive etc. I guess things moved to fast there, my brain must have fast-forwarded...either that or i have been watching too many chinese dramas.. ^_^  
  
Anyway, thanks too everyone who reviewed:  
  
kaylariana - you're right, so i won't stop putting cliffys. I'll just have to write faster!  
  
kikakai - one word for you. patience. ^_^  
  
maixwolfblossom - thx!  
  
Wild-Freesia  
  
lil-cherrie-blossym - gosh! your review is even longer then the last two! soz, but i didn't intend for syaoran to be such a HUGE hentai. the phase 'you'll have slept with me for the night' is just innocent sleep really. But still.. Anyways, I don't think Syaoran will be some sorta player and he'll probably find out about Xiao Long in chappie 6/7, just see how it goes..  
  
abc  
  
anjuliet  
  
kawaiitenshisakura  
  
Avelyn Lauren  
  
I Loved you, still do - getting to know you..  
  
He closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips... She would have sunk into that kiss, except that..  
  
*flash!*  
  
His lips pressed against hers, it was fierce and possesive, tears trickled down her cheek.  
  
*flash!*  
  
Her eyes snapped opened to reality and she pushed him away. She panted heavily, he came into full view. Ha was apparently only in his boxers. She glared at him. "Do whatever you want, it won't happen."  
  
She dashed of to her room and closed the door behind her. Leaning against it, she wondered to herself,' what have gotten myself into?'  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
The next morning, Sakura felt someone shaking her. "Mum? Are you awake?" that someone whispered, then," MUM!!! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!"That someone pounced on her. "Wha-"she opened her eyes and came face to face with Xiao Long. "What time is it?"she wondered out loud.  
  
"Nine-thirty in the morning," a reply came from the door. She glanced at the clock. The glowing digital numbers read eight o'clock. "Haha, nice try," she said and threw a pillow at him. "Now the both of get out and let me change." "Okay," the both of them answered at the same time.  
  
She shook her head and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a yellow shirt.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Syaoran watched as Xiao Long helped to set the table. 'I wonder if he knows anything about his dad?' Maybe he could find sone clues from him. "Xiao Long... Has your mum told you anything about your dad?" he inquired. To his surprise, Xiao Long nodded his head.  
  
"Mummy said daddy was a great man, she said she still loves him a lot but he is not with us because he is busy with something. She also said that we will just have to wait for him to come back."  
  
Syaoran felt a bit of jealously building inside him. Ignoring it, he continued asking," Then do you know who he is?" This time Xiao Long shook his head," She only said I looked like him (A/N:this is actually a clue cause in the 1st chappie, I said Xiao Long looked like Syaoran. Too bad he's still as dense) and she'll tell me when he comes." He was dissapointed but he did not show it.  
  
Sakura bounded down the stairs and smelt the scent of pancakes. 'Li-kun must be at it again...' she thought as she remembered the time he cooked pancakes for her when he brought her to his apartment after jogging with her.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
They ate breakfast and talked about what to do for the day.(let's just say it's Saturday) "Well, later tonight there will be a barbeque at Tomoyo's so that is settled. I can show you around Cherry Island since it has changed a lot since you left. Then I'll have to drop by Seijou High to get a few things...."She trailed off.  
  
"Seijou high? What do you work as anyway?" he nearly choked because Seijou High was the school they went to. "Oh, I uh, work as a teacher there. I teach Japanese Gym and.. believe it or not.. maths!" she grinned at him. He couldn't believe all right, he laughed so hard til he felt suffocated. "You and Maths?! No way! haha!" He couldn't stop laughing.  
  
She stomped on his foot as if he was Touya. "What's so impossible about that?!" Poor Xiao Long had no idea what was going on. All he could do was look at Mummy Sakura and Uncle Syaoran with a confused face. "Ow! I'm not your brother you know!"he still grinned. "Hmph,"was all Sakura said.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Later that day, she showed him the tourists spots and the famous souviniar shop that tourists like to visit and since it was a Saturday, Xiao Long was allowed to tag along. (A/n: just picture them walking from place to place with a nice song playing in the background like they do in the movies, if you know what I mean) It seems that Sakura and Syaoran haas already forgotten what happened that night, but the truth is that that night was still replaying at the back of their minds.  
  
She plopped herself down on a bench and sighed. "Whew, what a day..." Syaoran and Xiao Long came from behind her. Xiao Long sat on her lap while Syaoran sat beside her. "So... why did you come back anyway?" she asked curiously. "For a holiday break, running business for the family is exhausting you know," he replied. She nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"And how are your sisters?" she grinned, knowing very well Syaoran doesn't exactly like them. "They're still as annoying as before. Thank goodness they moved out the mansion," Sakura giggled at his comment. He lazily put an arm behind her, thinking she didn't notice, but the thing was she ignored it.  
  
Xiao Long squirmed out of her grasp and asked if he could buy something from the ice-cream man when he heard the bells. "Alright then get one for yourself and... Li-san would you like any?"she turned to Syaoran. "Sure," he replied. "Okay, and a double-scoop chocolate cone for Uncle Syaoran here," she told Xiao Long. Syaoran was impressed, "You still remember?" "Yep, seeing that you're still same old cocky Li I used to know, I assumed it's still your favourite. Unless you changed..."she worriedly trailed off. "It's still my favourite,"he smiled.  
  
Just then, an old lady passed by and said,"You two a such a perfect couple." Before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran butted in and thanked her. The lady nodded her head in acknowledgement and walked off. Sakura leaned back against the bench and asked him what he did that for. "Why not? Besides, we'll soon become one. Remember?" he referred to last night. She sighed," It won't happen. I already told you, but you can try if you want." She smiled flirtatiously. Inside her head, she wondered what on earth she was doing.  
  
Xiao Long came back with the ice-cream, gave her the change and passed the chocolate ice-cream to Syaoran. The boys happily licked their ice-cream and shared some with Sakura, little did the three know that they behaved like a real family.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Sakura walked into the office grabbed some paper work and assignments that needed to be marked. Syaoran waited in the car with Xiao Long, most of her students know that she is a single mother. So when she towards the car, she was surprised to she the cheerleaders surrounding it. "What is going on?"she asked in her teacher's tone. The girls turned to face her and squealed. Comments like, "Kinomoto-sensei has such great taste in boyfriends!" "Isn't that Li Syaoran? The top three most eligible bacholars?" "Kinomoto-sensei is sooo lucky!" Caused her to sweatdrop.  
  
When she saw Syaoran, he gave her an innocent look back and winked at her. Slowly he walked towards her and pecked her on the cheek. (A/N: Syaoran is pretending to be Sakura's boyfriend again..-_-;;) Unfortunately for Sakura (or forunately) , she was carrying two boxes of her students assignments so she couldn't do anything. He helped her carry one of those boxes and put them in her car.  
  
She turned towards the group of cheerleaders and said," Alright girls, there's nothing to gape at. Now back to your practices." Obediently, the girls went. She shot a look at him when they got into the car, "That... was NOT nice..." "What did I do?"he asked innocently. Xiao Long grinned, he may be six but he's not stupid. It was fun to see his mum in a fluster.(A/N: yea, he he has Syaoran's meaness)  
  
She shook her head and drove of to Tomoyo's for a barbeque party.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Right! Finally! My brain has fastforwarded again... but Syaoran DID say he would sorta make her his girl or something like that. Anyway, please review this chappie. The next one though may come up in a week or some thing cause my computer has some virus problem so..... you know.  
  
Anyway, review! Ja ne! 


	5. the Barbeque

this is a story about Sakura who was raped by Syaoran at the age of 17. The thing is, he doesn't know it and 'fell in love' with someone else leaving her alone with a son, XiaoLong. Now, Syaoran is back and single, Sakura is unsure whether she should tell him the truth- that he is the father of Xiao Long- or let him think she is a s***?!  
  
Thank you to all the WONDERFUL reviewers:  
  
Shamankinggirl1  
  
anjuliet  
  
lil-cb - no prob!  
  
kikakai - you are right. Xiao Long is REAL smart, it's just that his smartness is kept in his mind. n ya, Syaoran is too dense so I'll have to make him smarter.  
  
AnonymousT - Don't ask me why she still loves Syaoran after being *ahem*raped by him. You gotta ask her yourself.....  
  
maxiwolfblossom  
  
Princess Kinomoto  
  
Avelyn Lauren - you bet there'll be rumours, lots o them!!  
  
kawaiitenshisakura  
  
lil-cherrie-blossym - lolz. thx!  
  
sakurafan#1  
  
Cute lil JJ  
  
Kura-chan  
  
coca24cola  
  
Cherry Jade  
  
MoonMaiden625  
  
Wild-Freesia - yep, Xiao Lang in chinese means Little Wolf. Xiao Long in chinese means Little Dragon. It helps if you're a chinese as well....^_^  
  
I Loved You, still do - the barbeque  
  
Sakura broght the car to a stop at the driveway. She got out of the car to see Tomoyo grinning. "Hey Sakura!!" she said little too enthusiastically. "I just made the perfact outfit for you!!" 'Oh no...' she thought, 'here we go again! ' "Hoe!!" was all she could say before being whisked to the changing room.  
  
Eriol stepped aside to let them pass and grinned when he saw Syaoran, "Hey man, how are you?" "I'm cool. You?"He replied. "Ditto," Eriol's grin grew wider,"so how is your stay with Sakura-chan? Exciting I bet." Syaoran blushed, then covered it with a scrowl. "Mind your own business!"he hissed and walked into the house.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
"Hoe!! Don't Tomoyo-chan! I can't let them see me like this!" Sakura's voice flooded the hallway as Tomoyo pushed her into the sitting room. Sakura was wearing a yellow floral sundress and a matching hat with a ribbon tied around the smaller circle. The children were at the playground(A/N: Tomoyo n Eriol live in a HUGE estate, they even have a pool, a field for riding horses etc etc) and the guys were in the sitting room.  
  
Sakura stumbled into the sitting room while the guys stood up. Syaoran smirked," What a nice entrance, stumbling into the room." Sakura glared at him," Shut...up..." Eriol smiled at the scene before him, he went up and gently planted a kiss on Sakura's hand. " You look astounding... (Syaoran's face is really red) just not as astounding as my wife of course....(Syaoran's face is still red but he sighs in relief)"  
  
Tomoyo walks in and asks," So what do you think guys? I was thinking displaying this outfit for the Fashion Garden Party. Sakura can model it for me." Sakura's eyes grew wide as saucers," Hoe... B-but I d-di-didn't s- say anything yet! Besides, I got a students to teach and..." She rushed to come up with all sorts of excuse.  
  
Syaoran decided to tease Sakura by saying," And the point is, you are afraid of modeling in front of everyone. So in short, you are a chicken."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!" They continued arguing like when they were young.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"I'll model for Tomoyo-chan then!" Syaoran grinned, "Haha! Gotcha!" Sakura gasped, realizing what she just said. Tomoyo smiled and thanked Syaoran for 'persuading' Sakura to model the outfit. Then, Sakura went to change out of it.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Everyone crowded around the backyard, the kids were playing tag and Eriol is barbequeing the chicken. Syaoran stood there talking to Eriol, telling him last nights events and the girls sat around the table outside waiting for Meiling.  
  
"Well my friend, it seems to me you're pretty glad that you're going to 'prove Sakura wrong', because it means you get to be closer to Sakura. That is the main reason isn't it?" Eriol continued barbequeing the chicken. Syaoran shook his head," That can't be it... can it?"  
  
This time, Eriol smiled a genuine smile instead of the creepy one. "Anything is possible my friend." Syaoran shot him a look, "You know what happened to Sakura don't you?" "Everyone knows about except you, even Mira knew about it." Syaoran's voice turned icy," Do NOT memtion that woman to me and how come she knew about what happened with Sakura?! Why didn't anybody tell me?!"  
  
"Because Sakura said so...I'm not allowed to reveal any more so you'll have to figure it out on your own," Eriol replied," C'mon now, time to eat." So they brought the barbequed(burnt?) chicken and the kids got together at the table. That's when Meiling made her entrance. She walked towards them and plopped herself inbetween Sakura and Yoshimi. (Tomoyo's daughter)  
  
"Hi! Hideki (the Butler, age 25) let me in. Where did you get such a cute butler anyway?! He's so gorgeous... and so young! I always thought only old man were butlers.."Meiling continued talking and talking while the others just ate quietly. Meiling talked so much she hardly ate, so she was glad when dessert came.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Later on, while the kids were in the movie room, the adults played billard. Men vs. Women. Of course, the women won. Meiling was grinning from ear to ear after the ladies won the third match. "What is the matter guys? You didn't win a single round!" She threw her hands up dramatically. Syaoran smirked," Nah, We're just letting you enjoy the taste of victory."  
  
"Oh really, or is someone in this room distracting you?"she wiggled her her eyebrows. Syaoran blushed for a quick second then covered it up by saying," You wish, if you want a REAL game, you're on!" Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol sweatdropped. The two cousins are ALWAYS fighting, ever since they could remember, from the day they were infants up till now. You'd think they would stop their bikering by now.  
  
So they played another round of billard, but the ladies still won. Syaoran and Meiling were arguing about the fact that the ladies won and not the men. Meiling rubbing the fact that they won in his face and Syaoran protesting. Sakura shook her head at the sight and went to collect Xiao Long in the movie room. This time, Sakura let Syaoran drive the car while she sat at the back with Xiao Long because he refused to let go of Sakura.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
The next day, Syaoran took Xiao Long out so that Sakura could mark the students assignments and finish them by Monday. Xiao Long wanted to learn how to play soccer from Syaoran and not to mention martial arts, especially when he heard that Syaoran was an expert at it. Of course, Sakura didn't know about the martial arts part, she would freak if she did.  
  
"So you punch like this... draw your arm back... and give another punch with the other arm..." Syaoran demonstrated as he spoke. They were in a cave near the beach where no one has been to, just to avoid any of his fans. Xiao Long tried to follow him and did it with not much problem. Then Syaoran showed how to kick hard, followed by hitting the same spot when attacking so it hurts for the opponent.  
  
Unfortunately, the tide was rising and if they didn't leave the cave, they would drown. So they got out of the cave and drove home. Syaoran borrowed the car since Sakura would be at home all day. On the way home, they ate at Mcdonalds and packed lunch for Sakura.  
  
While in the car, they talked about lots of things. Like school, home and Xiao Long's dream. That's when he suddenly asked,"If my daddy never comes back, will you be my daddy?" His eyes were bright and innocent, Syaoran didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head and smiled. "Sure," was the only thing he could say.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
When they arrived, Sakura just finished marking the last assignment. She smiled when she saw them, she went up to kiss Xiao Long on the cheek. "So did you have fun?" She asked him. Xiao Long grinned,"You bet I did! Uncle Syaoran buyed lunch for you." "It's bought not buyed," Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time and blushed. Xiao Long grinned again.  
  
Sakura brought the food out to the front garden. It was a small garden but big enough for the boys to practice their soccer. Syaoran was teaching Xiao Long how to score. She smiled, in the past Syaoran would always teach her new things. Including soccer, altough they soon gave up on that.  
  
The rest of Sunday went well for them, it was as if they were a real family. Now if only Sakura and Syaoran would get a clue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okey Dokey, I can't write anymore... I actually had to rack my brains for this. This chappie is just a connection to the next chappie. Oh, and if there are any errors in the story then I'm sorry cuz I've been using Word Pad instead of Microsoft Word. The next chappie will come soon I hope.... Inspriations have been lost but I shall perservere. If you had noticed, during the barbeque, Syaoran almost realizes he likes Sakura. Too bad the key word here is ALMOST. =P  
  
I have to go now, remember to review this chappie and I'll see ya round... and round.... Ja! 


	6. The rumours start

This is a story about Sakura who was raped by Syaoran at the age of 17. The thing is, he doesn't know it and 'fell in love' with someone else leaving her alone with a son, Xiao Long. Now, Syaoran is back and single, Sakura is unsure whether she should tell him the truth- that he is the father of Xiao Long- or let him think she is a s***?!  
  
Today, I would like to try something different... Sakura will help me thank all the wonderful and thoughtful reviewers....  
  
Sakura: NO. Not since you made Syaoran *ahem* rape me...  
  
Ms-silent: ... you said you wouldn't mind!  
  
Sakura: Since when?  
  
ms-silent: Well, Tomoyo told me that you told Touya, who got furious and screamed at Syaoran, who told Eriol about it, who explained to Tomoyo, who told me because I was waiting for a response from you.  
  
Sakura: really?!  
  
ms-silent: Yes!  
  
Sakura: Okay then.... I'll talk to Tomoyo about it later. First ms-silent would like to thank.... lil-cb - Saku: we do?  
  
AnonymousT  
  
kikakai  
  
Avelyn Lauren  
  
lil-cherrie-blossym - Saku: What do you mean I'm naive?! And Syao-kun is NOT dense!! Hoe!! Sooo many questions!! ms-silent: I'll ans them another time or read and find out  
  
anjuliet - Saku: Syao-kun is NOT a jerk! He is the sweetest ever!  
  
MoonMaiden  
  
kawaiitenshisakura  
  
Cherry Jade  
  
KyouFan17  
  
Dee  
  
Cute lil JJ  
  
maxiwolfblossom  
  
Myreeeeeen n' Raaayneeer - Saku: Syaoran's not dense.  
  
sakura-kero227  
  
Shannon  
  
yingfacherryblossom - Saku: Ask Syaoran... or ms-silent cuz she's the author  
  
I Loved You, still do - The Rumours start  
  
Sakura woke up in the morning running around to collect her things. As usual, she was late. She grabbed a piece of toast and hopped into the car. Xiao Long was at the backseat. She had to drive him to Seiji kindergarden before going to Seiji High. Syaoran appeared be side her.  
  
She was shocked," What are you doing here?!" He smiled," I need the car for some business in the company here, I'll pick up Xiao Long for you if you want then I'll pick you up." She shook her head and drove off, there was no time for arguing, they were late.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
She walked into the classroom calmly, like every teacher does. It was time for Math, but all the students were not paying attention at all. The rumour had spread throughout the whole school. Many students, instead of asking questions on the subject, asked questions like: 'Kinomoto-sensei, is it true that you and Li Syaoran were childhood friends?', ' Do you think Li Syaoran is going to come today?' etc  
  
She sighed," If you really want to know these things, then you'd better pay attention in this Math lesson. If I am able to finish it on time, then I'll answer your questions." Immediately, the students hushed and the room was silent. Sakura was amazed at their reaction; they really wanted to know about her private life. She sighed once more.  
  
The lesson was on algebra (A/n: I hate algebra) one of Sakura's most hated subjects... when she was younger. Although she was teaching, she still remembered how she was teased by her friends.  
  
=== flashback===  
  
"Hoe!! I passed my Math!! Thanks Li-kun!!" Sakura hugs Syaoran, who was next to her, tightly. He was taken aback, yet he smiled. "It's no problem Sakura-chan," he replied. Tomoyo popped out of no where with her favourite video camera. "I'm going to call this ' Sakura's first reaction to passing Math!' "She practically shouted."H-hoe! T- to-tomoyo-chan!!"  
  
Eriol grinned beside Tomoyo, "How does it feel to pass Math for the first time?" Sakura grinned back at him," Fabulous! I'm going to give you guys an ice- cream treat." The three of them cheered, including Syaoran.  
  
=== end flashback ===  
  
"Kinomoto-sensei! I'm asking you a question!" A girl by the name of Queenie asked. The rested of the class snickered. "I bet she's thinking of the Li Syaoran," someone in the class whispered. She turned a bright tomato and the whole class grinned, it was fun to see their teacher blush and feel embarrassed. After all, how often does that happen?  
  
Sakura got hold of herself and settled the class down. Thank goodness the bell had rung just as the lesson ended, the students groaned. Sakura gathered her books and walked to the teachers' office and put the books in her cubicle. Time for gym, wonder what will happen then? She changed in the girls changing room (A/n: I don't really know where teachers go and change for gym so...) and went to meet her class at the track field.  
  
The girls and boys were giggling. Yep, the news had gotten round alright. "Okay class! Today is time for the fitness test, girls to one side and boys to the other!" The young teens listened.  
  
(I don't know what to put for the lesson so I won't say anything)  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
The bell rung and Sakura thought, 'Finally! Lunch break, I don't know if I can handle this anymore.' Before lunch break was history, the students, instead of asking questions related to the subject, asked about her 'history' with Li Syaoran. She passed the car park and walked to the canteen. The sound of a car honking reached her and with instinct she turned towards the direction of the sound.  
  
It was Li in a BMW!!! Not only that, news reporters were surrounding it and chasing it. Some were on motor bikes riding beside it. 'Oh no.'Sakura groaned. This was getting out of hand. She waited for Li to come out of the BMW when she realized that almost the rest of the student population was behind her.  
  
Li got out of the car with Xiao Long and calmly put on his sunglasses. Flashes of lights were everywhere. Carrying Xiao Long, Li walked towards Sakura. "Hey, Xiao Long wanted to see you so what could I do?" He grinned at her. "What.happened.to. my.car?" She asked him. "At home, mine arrived earlier than I thought it would," he replied. She put a hand to her forehead; a migraine was starting to come. She gritted her teeth and hissed," Li Syaoran, you are going to get it from me when we get back to my house later."  
  
Xiao Long got down and hugged his mummy. Uncle Syaoran was really great; normally Aunt Tomoyo would forbid him to visit Seiji High. She sighed and kneeled down to face Xiao Long," Xiao Long, how many times have I told you not to come to this school when mummy is working? Poor Uncle Syaoran has to stop working just to bring you here." "Actually," Syaoran interrupted, "I volunteered to bring him here so you need not worry." Syaoran and Xiao Long smirked at the same time, it was creepy.  
  
Students behind started whispering and giggling, a few girls started to ask for Syaoran's autograph. They squealed whenever he flashed a smile at them. The paparazzi crowded around to take pictures. This was going to be a looong day.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Sakura led Syaoran and Xiao Long to the canteen. By then, everyone had settled down and the paparazzi had left. She heaved a sigh of relieve, at least that was over. She sat them down and went to help order the food. Syaoran looked around the canteen, this was the first time he was here as a visitor. Before then he was a student and he only came as a student.  
  
He remembered the stories Yamakazi used to tell them and how Chiharu would hit his head. Not to mention Sakura believing them, that was hilarious. He felt his mouth curve into a slight smile. Sakura arrived with two trays of food and saw him. Grinning, she asked, "Brings back lots of memories doesn't it." He grinned back at her, "Yea, it does." She put down the tray and watched as the two boys gobble down their food. Anybody can tell they are father and son, too bad Syaoran was still clueless.  
  
She ate her food slowly, enjoying the taste as she eats. She looked behind Syaoran and saw Chiharu walking towards them. She paused to smile and wave at her. "Who are you waving at?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Look behind you," was the reply he got so he did, he saw Chiharu waving at him and he waved back.  
  
"So, the famous Li Syaoran is back. I must tell Yamakazi about this," She said as sat beside Sakura. "I heard that Yamakazi has gotten quite famous as well. I have one of his books, 'Largest Lies'. I'm assuming the title was your idea," he grinned. She could only smile and nod. Xiao Long, having met Aunt Chiharu, (A/n: if you have noticed, he calls every one not related by Aunt and Uncle. That is a Chinese tradition we learn so pardon me) greeted her happily.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're a teacher as well," He asked. "She's/ I'm a principal," Sakura and Chiharu replied at the same time, causing them to laugh. Xiao Long couldn't see what was so funny that he looked at them. Adults sometimes sure has a sense of humour.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
After lunch break Sakura had to return to work, so Syaoran and Xiao Long left for home. Whenever she walked in the hallways, students would stare and whisper. It was getting annoying, she felt like and outsider or a new student, but she was a teacher for kami-sama's sake. She walked faster than usual, back to the office to mark some papers.  
  
Reaching the office, she sighed. She sat down and started to work. Colleagues would pass by every now and then to tease Sakura or ask her why she never told them about Syaoran. She almost felt like pulling her hair out. 'Argh! I can't take it anymore!! Thank goodness I have one class left to teach today!' She thought to herself as she grabbed the materials for the next class.  
  
The rest of the day was the same, it didn't help with the fact that she didn't have the car that day. She had to take the bus home, which would sound bad, except that the news had not gotten that far so she was ignored. She heaved a sigh of relief and sat down to go home.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
She entered the house to find Syaoran and Xiao Long on the couch watching basketball. They turned their heads to face her, again it was creepy. Xiao Long went to hug his mummy while Syaoran prepared the table. "Uncle Syaoran cooked todae n I helped him!" He exclaimed proudly. She smiled at him and said, "Really? That's nice."  
  
She went to her room to change while Syaoran and Xiao Long waited in the dining room. She came down and sniffed the air. "The food smells great," she complimented him. "Well it definitely beats your poisonous ramen (noodles, if I'm right)," he joked. "Hey!" She stepped on his feet from under the table. "I'm not your brother you know, you may miss him but you don't need to replace him," He smirked. This time, she ignored him.  
  
Xiao Long by then already gulped down the last mouthful and asked if he could continue watching TV. They were a bit surprised, how long had they been arguing? Nevertheless, she said yes.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
The next day, Sakura got up early with a bad feeling. She even woke up earlier than Syaoran! After changing, she prepared pancakes for breakfast and grabbed the newspaper the moment it arrived at the doorstep. The first thing she saw on the headlines was, 'ELIGIBLE BACHALOR NO MORE'. A picture of the two of them at Seiji High's car park was on the front page!  
  
"Li Syaoran!" She screamed, "What is the meaning of this?!" Syaoran and Xiao Long came running to find out what happened. Thankfully, Syaoran wasn't just in his boxers, he managed to put on a white tee before coming down. "I'll read it to you: 'News of one of the most eligible bachelors from Hong Kong was spotted in Cherry Islands with a school teacher of Seiji High. Not only that, a child was seen with them and he looked like the bachelor. Could it be that the famous Li Syaoran has a family?! Or is he part of a love scandal?!'" She glared at Li, "We never had any of this kind of trouble till you came along so you fix it!"  
  
She went off to call Chiharu about taking a last minute leave. Hopefully she would understand, otherwise she'll have to face the school. Meanwhile, Xiao Long was a tad terrified at this side of Sakura since she had never been that angry before. As for Syaoran, he was trying hard not to laugh at the news report and/ or smirk at Sakura's temper.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
There! All done, sorry bout taking so long to write this story but I discovered this new fab computer game. Of course I write in between time and there's falling sick and etc. Plus actually having that inspiration I need. Hopefully, this chappie is long enough to make it up to you. I'm coming up with a new story soon so keep your eyes peeled for it. That's all for now, sayonara! 


End file.
